Lanie's Plan
by LKirk816
Summary: As Kate Beckett's best friend, Lainey knows she is hurting over Castle's opening of her mother's murder file. Lanie knows Kate best and knows how to help her friend. Will Kate listen?
1. Chapter 1

Kate was alone. She felt more alone now then when her Mother first died. Her life changed then dramatically, and now it feels similar. He is gone. It was what she wanted, wasn't it? He crossed the line, her imaginary line that years built. Unforgivable, yet why was she so sad? She lost him. Before she met him, he was just the author who helped her. Faceless, yet in her dreams, he saved her and helped her keep a promise she made to her mother on her grave. She would never stop. She would find out who did this, who destroyed her family, changed her view of the world, took the color out and made everything appear in hues of grayscale. She would find them. Then why was she so mad at Castle? All he did was try to help her. He wanted to work with her to fulfill the promise. Yet, he didn't even know about the promise she made. Maybe it is because deep down they are both alike in some ways. They both fiercely protect those they love. Her protection built a wall that let no one inside. Even her father over these years had to struggle to be allowed inside Kate's wall. When would she allow Castle back? Could she?

She needs to go away for awhile. Lainey called and asked if she wanted to drive to the shore. She hesitated but then said yes. With Lainey she could just be herself and not explain or feel threatened. Lainey knew what subjects to avoid and how far to push Kate. They were friends forever. Both met in the Academy but Lainey chose another route.

Yes, the shore with Lainey may heal her sadness and allow her to consider where Castle is right now in her life, if anywhere.

Lainey arrives at Kate's apartment, "Let's go girlfriend, time is awaiting", says Lainey. "Yeah yeah yeah, Lainey, hold on I was at the station until just about an hour ago, a girl can't pack in an hour you know?" "What's to pack, Kate? grab a swimsuit, your jeans, flip flops, a few T shirts, unders and we're off!" "OK, Kate says, I am ready now little Miss Impatient!" Kate smiles at Lainey and they walk out of her apartment ready to breathe in the ocean air and help to clear Kate's mind.

The car ride was like relaxing, they were like two college co-eds on a field trip. They chatted, laughed and sang songs on the radio like the old days! They were loud and off key, but Lainey had made Kate laugh. That was no small chore these days.

Once they arrived at the shore, they made their way to the house Lainey rented for the weekend. They dropped off their bags and Kate spoke first, "Lainey I think I am going to walk along the beach, care to join me?" Lainey jumps up and takes her shoes off. They walk out the patio doors to the beautiful sandy beach.

Lainey walks ahead and Kate lags behind, throwing seashells into the ocean and seeming a mile away. Lainey plops onto the beach "When are you going to break down and talk to the man?" "I can't yet." Beckett answers quietly.

"Do you know that Esposito gave him the file 3 months ago?" "Beckett appears startled."3 months ago, how do you know?" Lainey answers, "Esposito and I were working the last case in the morgue. He has been feeling so guilty over this because he asked Castle not to tell anyone who gave the file to him. Castle never told you that, even when you were angry. When you told him you never wanted to see him again for going against your wishes, he could have told you right then and there, but he promised Esposito."

Beckett speaks, "He looked at the file 3 months ago. The night I told him, I bet." Lainey replies, "You know that means, He didn't disobey your wishes. He was trying to help you." Kate realizes Lainey is right and looks a bit sheepish.

"Here's my two cents Katy, you need to talk this over with him. You need to apologize!" "APOLOGIZE, for what" Kate says a little too loud. "For assigning him motives that were never his. Did Will ever help you look into your Mom's murder?" Kate shakes her head, "no" "Just as I thought. Castle cares about you Kate, it is killing him that he hurt you." "And just how would you know all this smarty pants?" Kate teases her friend, "Because I talked to him the other day and he told me, right before he told me that he was going to his house on Long Island. The house that is right at the end of that pier."

A shocked look crosses Kate's face. She looks at Lainey and tears form, "You planned this all along. Thank you, Lainey. Now tell me what to say to him."

Lainey looks Kate squarely in the eyes, smiles softly as she answers, "Speak from your heart Kate, work the words I'm sorry in, and for goodness sake kiss the man or I will, girl!" They both laugh and it is the first sign Lainey has that Kate's resolve has cracked.

Kate begins walking toward the house at the end of the pier. Her friend, as she looks back, is dancing in the waves barefoot smiling, and Kate thinks, "It is good to have friends like Lainey and Castle. I just hope it isn't too late…."


	2. Chapter 2

The pain won't go away. The whiskey mutes things, makes him almost forget, yet everything reminds him of what he did to her. He hurt her even though he thought that was something he could never do. It's over now even before it's really started. There will be no "us" he thought. He goes back for a refill. Whiskey and water is the drinkers drink. During his divorces it helped him forget his own pain at his ex wives actions, why won't it help him forget his? He turns on the DVD player pops in the movie and settles in with Sandi and Millie. The twins will help him. Maybe by the end of the evening he will forget her.

The knock at the door startles him. It is when he tries to get up that he realizes he is having difficulty. The twins don't make a move. They are watching the movie. The door seems far away and he attempts the walk slowly. A second knock has him a bit miffed. "Ok, ok, ok, I am coming geeeeze." He opens the door but with the sunlight he is having a hard time focusing on the person. He blinks twice as he says "Excuse me?" "Hi Castle." He knows that voice, but it can't be Kate, can it? "May I come in," she asks. His voice is more slurred then he at first thought, "I'm entertaining a few female friends this evening Katey, sorry, maybe another time." Kate hears barking and suddenly two dogs are barreling at her from inside the house. They continue right out the door and down to the beach, barking all the way. "Aw come on girls, it is just Cruella De' Ville. Don't be such wimps! Come on……" It is then that Kate hears the movie inside. Why it is _101 Dalmatians_!

Kate laughs and Castle smirks slyly as he says, "See, I just can't seem to keep the ladies can I?" They both walk into the house as Castle tries to find the remote to turn off the movie. Kate manages to help him as he settles onto the couch. He jokingly asks her if she is there to shoot him! She laughs. He starts to apologize.

She stops him and starts to explain a bit about her Mom's case. How it hurts her and yet she knows he found something new and wants to meet the Medical Examiner that he used for his information. She says, "I am sorry Castle that I didn't trust you enough to know you just wanted to help." She tells him no one ever helped her out before. "Will never offered or even questioned the case findings." "He just wanted me to get over it." Castle says, "Well that is easy for him to say, when it wasn't his life that was changed by her death." Beckett nods. "Kate, I never meant to hurt you. I just thought we could work together with the information. We make a good team. If you trust me, I promise I won't go all Lone Ranger again. Besides everyone knows the Lone Ranger was nothing without Tonto."

She smiles. She hasn't smiled a lot lately. She missed him. Missed his "playing detective" with the CB in the car, missed him stealing her chair at the office, missed his optimism and his thoughtful caring start to her day with Grande Skim Latte's and bear claws. She moves closer to Castle as he sits on the couch. "Tonto missed you." "Yeah? Really?" She brushes his hair out of his eyes, that one strand that just never seems to stay in place. "Yeah. She leans in and brushes her lips ever so gently across his as she lays her head on his chest.

She grabs the remote and turns back on _101 Dalmatians. "_This lady isn't afraid of Cruella de Ville and I'm not going anywhere."

Castle begins humming the theme song from THE LONE RANGER with a hearty "HI HO SILVER" and Beckett and Castle both laugh.


End file.
